Abyss
by Just A Wish Upon A Star
Summary: We are the hated. The untrusted, the scorned, the villains in every legend and story known to the Clans. We are the ones that mothers warn their kits to stay away from. We are the ones snarled at and laughed at. We are the ones who cause kittens nightmares. But we are still here. We are not weak. And we will not be forgotten.
1. Prologue

**Spindle **

**SUMMARY: **We are the hated. The untrusted, the scorned, the villains in every legend and story known to the Clans. We are the ones that mothers warn their kits to stay away from. We are the ones snarled at and laughed at. We are the ones who cause kittens nightmares. But we are still here. We are not weak. And we will not be forgotten.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any part of the Warriors. That is all the doing of the lovely Erin Hunters.

**A/N: **So, this story is just a bit of a side one, while I'm working on River and Hail, and Jinxed, and everything else (I know, I'm so naughty, I should be working on those instead of this) but I really loved this kind of a darker series. Also, I've been getting into the Seekers recently, and I've been thinking on writing something for them. Any opinions?

* * *

** ~~ PROLOGUE ~~ **

* * *

"This? This is the place you want to live for the rest of your miserable life?" A figure peered down into the ravine, lips pulled up into a distasteful scowl. It was dark, night time to be precise. Only a few stars glimmered dully in the sky, and mere slither of moon, but the two cats could see as well as day, not uncomfortable in the least. The darkness is where they thrived, where they lived. Where they were cast.

Both figures were swathed in shadows, but the first voice - one of a she-cat's, no doubt - was a dark russet colour, easily visible in the dark. The other was not so much; a dark tawny brown with a lean figure and long whiskers.

"This is where I want _us_ to live for the rest of our miserable lives," the other cat - a tom - corrected, leaning forward so that his pelt was brushing hers. "I couldn't imagine life without you, Hollystream."

"Don't call me that!" The she-cat snapped, drawing away with a fierce hiss. She appeared to bristle to almost half her size. With a sigh, her fur returned to normal, and she leaned back against the tom. "I'm sorry. But that name.. I worked so hard for it. And now, it's nothing."

"I know," the tom murmured, nuzzling her comfortingly. "Me too."

"You would have been a good father, Raven."

"Holly..."

"But they ripped them away," Holly snarled, her tone suddenly vicious and unwelcoming. She tore away from Raven's side, raking her claws down the clay-like earth, scraps of moss and grass clinging to her paw. "They tore our kits away from us. They murdered four innocent beings." Her voice was now dangerously low, filled with such venom and hate that any cat overhearing would have fled for it's life.

But Raven only blinked patiently as Holly raved on. "And they dare to accuse me of murdering cats! 'She's a traitor,' they said. 'She's a menace, a blood-thirsty animal.' Well, they ought to look in the pond and have a good stare at their reflection! They cried for vengeance. For exile! They said, 'cast out the murderer and her accomplice, but take their kits'." Her voice broke, cracking in deep sadness, utter loss and despair. "They took them from us, Raven."

"StarClan will look after them," Raven soothed, flicking his tail anxiously.

Holly snorted, twisting away from him to glare at the sky. "StarClan. Such foolishness. If they truly were real, they would help me. They would not steal the lives of kittens away. No, they're not real, and if they are, then I am glad to be free of them, because I can't imagine anyone crueler."

The two stood in tense silence, simply mourning. Mourning for the old, happy times. For the simpler days, the cheerful days, the easy days. For the four kittens who had passed away. For the many lives taken by a simple mistake.

Eventually, Holly pulled away, swishing her tail back in forth carefully against the forest ground. "Raven," she began slowly. "Go back to MistClan. If you beg, if you talk, they'll let you back in. Say you were misguided, say that I tricked you into helping me. Tell them I was a cruel, heartless fiend. They'll let you in again, I'm sure. After all, in their eyes, you were only my blind helper." As Raven began to protest, she stopped him. "Go and talk to Aspenfeather. She liked you for some time, I'm sure she'll vouch for you."

Surprisingly, Raven purred in dark amusement. "You say that as if you actually expect me to follow those orders. Of course I'm staying, you know that," he reminded, shaking his head. "This is turning into one of those sappy kit tales. Let's go."

He sprung down onto a jagged out cliff, beginning his slow weave down to the ravine. Holly's expression stayed resolute and hardened as she followed her partner. "This is no tale," she corrected harshly. "This is a nightmare."

"But nightmares are just dreams in disguise, aren't they?"

"Then maybe even dreams have their own evil agenda."


	2. Shade

**A/N's: **

So, I'm up with another chapter. I reckon it's been about a week, pretty good for my updating time. I have to say, I absolute love Gazelle. She's just got such a... personality, and I really love writing her.

Next chapter will be in a new character, so keep an eye out for him!

**Thank You's;**

Thank you so much to _Sky Of_ _Stars_ and _HalfSun_ for following and favouriting!   


**Reviews;**

_HalfSun_ - Thank you very much! It means a lot to me, so here's the next chapter for you.

**CHAPTER ONE: Shade**

_Belle _

* * *

"Right. I've had enough. We have been in these shadows for far too long. It's cold, and damp and dark. This is no place to live," Orion announced, stood in the centre of camp - or the Cage, as some called it - with Gazelle by his side and the group gathered around in a misshapen circle.

Belle watched curiously, flicking her ear in keenness. There had been talk around about uprising lately, and it appeared the rumours were true. She had to admit, she was quite surprised. Stern, overbearing Orion wanted a better lifestyle? Impossible. And yet here she was, listening to his ridiculous heartfelt freedom speech. She resisted the urge to snort out loud, knowing she'd get a good thrashing. Her father was not a tolerant one, that was for sure.

Gazelle seemed to understand, getting to her paws and slinking around her fellow ruler. "Ah," she meowed mysteriously, a sly look on her pretty face. "But the dark is where we thrive! You aren't suggesting we become like a... Clan, are you, Ori dear?"

A harried gasp and several snarls erupted from the crowd, and Orion bared his teeth. The huge brown tom stiffened, glaring at the sleek black she-cat. "Of course not, Gazelle," he spat, but Belle couldn't help doubting her father. While she had to admit he was a well-suited leader, at times he was simply too rabbit-brained to be alive. Cats without smarts didn't do well in terms of survival around in this place.

"I'm simply saying this... pit that we live in is not enough," Orion continued, snapping at Gazelle. "While you may think we thrive, I believe we do not flourish. So I am proposing that we move."

One of the substitutes, Cane, spoke up, raking a claw in the ground angrily. "Don't be foolish, Orion! Are you saying we should flee? Run and hide from those Clans?"

Yowls of agreement rang in the air, splitting the tense silence. Belle joined in with the calls, sending a smirk in the direction of her enraged father. When the cats finally died down, Gazelle sat down, wrapping her tail neatly around her paws.

"Dear, dear Ori. You must have eaten some rotten fresh-kill by accident recently. Do go and see the menders afterwards, won't you?" Gazelle's voice, sickeningly sweet, sounded clearly in the camp. She had one of those compelling, alluring voices whom everyone just had to listen to. "And while he has bees in his brain.." She paused, as if for dramatic effect. "He may have a point. We have been cowering, hiding for so long. Isn't it time to show our true selves? To go out there and fight? We are not cowards, nor weaklings. We are winners, fighters. And where do we thrive best, my dears?"

"In the dark!" The roar was loud, filled with rage and eagerness and anticipation. Belle had to admit, the female leader was good at her job.

Gazelle smiled, seeming content as she stretched a paw lazily and cleaned it, although her fur was already glossy and pristine. "Then it is decided, is it not?" She focused her narrow amber gaze on the two second in commands that stood stiffly behind her. "Substitutes, gather up the heroes. We have a meeting, and matters to discuss."

**...**

"A plan has been concluded," Solstice's measured voice rang through the Cage, seeming to draw cats in quickly. Belle couldn't blame them, the entire group had been waiting for what seemed like moons for information.

_Took them long enough_, Belle snorted to herself, peering up at the sky, which was just beginning to darken into night time. She flexed a claw, settling down somewhere near the back to listen. That way, if havoc broke out - which it did often - she would have room to fight, or run.

The honoured group stood up front, perched carefully on a smooth boulder. There were the rulers, the substitutes, and then the heroes. Belle curled her lip in distaste. The heroes. They were the ones deemed worthy enough to be called a hero. The ones who had won a battle, been especially smart. The ones who excelled.

For moons, Belle had trained and trained. Charged forward first in every battle, taken initiative when needed, stepped back when ordered. She had been the perfect soldier, in every way, shape and form. When they had drawn up a ceremony only four moons ago, Belle had been so excited. Until they had given the title to _Tank_. Of all cats, Tank.

Belle had a sneaking suspicion that Gazelle favoured her toms. After all, non of the heroes were she-cats. Still, Belle was not a quitter. One day, she would earn a spectacular title, she would maybe even become the ruler. She just had to prove herself.

Drawing her head up high, she turned her attention back to the meeting at paw. Right now, there were more important matters to discuss.

"We've been talking," Orion announced gruffly. "And now we've got an answer."

Gazelle purred, sliding to her paws and winding elegantly around. "Oh, Ori dear. Give it a bit more splendour to that, don't you think? This is no simple battle. This is our.. revealing, shall we say?"

"You speak then," Orion grumbled, baring his teeth menacingly at Gazelle. Belle bit back a chortle. No one could ever argue with Gazelle; that was a known - and proven - fact.

"As we excel best in the dark and secret, we've decided to implement a bit of... spying," Gazelle meowed, seemingly ignoring the fuming Orion. "We'll send in two cats. They'll worm their way in, gain their trust, and report information to us. Once the time is right, we'll launch our attack."

"Don't you think that's a little bit dark, even for us?" A tentative voice came from the crowd, and it didn't take long for Belle to swivel her gaze and detect the source. It was Fall, a young mender fledgling with a large frame and thick russet fur. Belle almost outright snorted at the young she-cat's naivety.

Gazelle paused, slinking towards Fall with poised elegance. It was obvious that Fall had uttered wrong words. "Fall, dear. That's a perfectly good question. Why are we being so cruel? Well, let me bring you back to the old days. Do you know how this group was formed, fledgling? Why we have to live in this damp valley? Why the prey is so scarce?"

Belle noticed with slight amusement that Fall had diverted her gaze, shuffling nervously with both paws. _Key signs of fear._ "No, Gazelle."

"It is because _they_ drove us down here." Gazelle's voice was still smooth and honeyed, but now it held hatred and venom as well. "I presume you have all heard of our founders, the great Holly and Raven. They did not live a life of sunshine and butterflies. Did you think they wanted to live in this forsaken.. pit? No. But they were forced to. They had been driven from their own Clan, scorned. The Clans murdered innocent kittens."

The group was silent. Not even them, who thrived in the dark and were often meaner than most, were cruel enough to murder the innocent lives of those so young.

"And so now we take revenge. We will avenge those kittens, and any other lives they have taken! We will claim their land, give them a taste of being exiled, instead of the pampered lives they lead! We need two cats to enter. Who is up for the challenge?"

Silence. No one wanted to risk their lives and wander into a Clan. In fact, Belle reckoned anyone who would was mouse-brained. But as she further explored the possibilities, she began to wonder. The cats who succeeded would no doubt be awarded. Well-known to others, prized. Maybe even offered the chance to be a hero.

And so that was how she found herself padding forward, head high and voice proud. "I am up for the challenge."

Orion curled his lip, obviously displeased with her decision. Belle only stared back steadily; she didn't give a rats tail of what he thought. She knew her father believed her to be weak, but she would show him. Stiffening, she switched her gaze to Gazelle. She was pleased to see that Gazelle looked content, eyes gleaming in an unreadable expression.

"Here, we have a true warrior - a champion. Who else will follow in this path of glory!"

A familiar white-footed black tom stepped forward, looking steadily forwards. "I'll go."

Gazelle purred, looking incredibly pleased. "Perfect. Then we shall start. Colt, Belle, come into my den and we'll go over things. We'll see you off at sun-high tomorrow morning. Everyone is dismissed!"

**...**

It was a surprisingly good day. Sunlight glinted off every speckle of dew that sprinkled the ground. The rays warmed Belle's pelt, and she honestly couldn't recall the last time she had felt so warm and comforted. The Clan cats had it good, she had to admit. Their territory was so much better.

"Alright." Cane slowed to a stop, halting the small patrol in it's tracks. They had stopped in a tiny clearing, with springy moss under paw and a light canopy overtop. "Here'll be good."

Gazelle purred, winding herself around the area in examination. "Perfect, Cane. I knew there was a reason why you were selected for substitute. Solstice, any ideas?"

The black and white she-cat nodded, flicking her tail and nodding over to the thick clumps of bushes and plants growing only a tail-length away. "Roll in the ferns to cover your scent. You don't do that and they'll know what's up in a heartbeat. Once it wears off you'll be smelling like them anyway."

Belle wrinkled her nose at the thought. Smelling like those wretched Clan cats? A horrific experience, no doubt.

"Just focus on StormClan," Solstice continued briskly, seemingly unaffected by the warm sunlight that filtered through the branches. "After we defeat them, we'll move on to MistClan."

"Well said, my dear," Gazelle praised, licking a paw and swiping it over a keen ear. At an obvious nod, Belle padded forward and stared reluctantly at the clump of ferns that lay strewn across the ground. It was only with another pointed look from Gazelle that she bent down and began to roll, shivering slightly as the dew seeped into her fur.

"Now, do you remember your cover stories?"

Belle exchanged a glance with Colt, and he nodded, rising to his paws easily. "We were two cats who ran away from an old twoleg place. We're seeking refuge and help."

"And our names are Pearl and Chase," Belle supplied next, rolling back onto her paws and shaking her fur our with a discontent shiver.

"Well done," Gazelle said, looking deeply amused. She slipped forward, winding around Colt and Belle gracefully. "You were attacked by a group of rogues, am I correct?" The slim she-cat didn't wait for an answer before continuing. "Then we must make it seem real. Good luck, my warriors."

Then as quick as lightning, Gazelle dashed forward and slashed at Belle's muzzle.

**...**

Belle staggered through the forest after Colt, who seemed to be walking steadily despite the wounds and scratches that laced up his figure. They had been walking for a while now, and Belle was now getting used to the sharp tang of blood that mixed in the air.

Suddenly rustling came from not far off, and Belle had to stifle a snort of contempt. These Clan cats definitely weren't as skilled as cats made out. Anyone could hear them from miles away. Sure enough, a group of five cats burst through the trees and into broad view.

"Who are you?"

_Time to get into the act_, Belle thought triumphantly. "Stop, please!" She squealed, flattening herself to the ground and laying back her ears in a timid fashion. "We don't want to hurt anyone."

The one in the front - a big white tom - narrowed his eyes suspiciously, flicking a bushy tail. "Who are you, and what are you doing on our territory?" He repeated.

"We're loners," Colt stepped in, sounding slightly afraid. Belle silently admired his acting skills. "We were kittypets, but we were cast out of our home."

"Then a group of rogues attacked us," Belle added, doing her best to look pitiful and pained. It wasn't too hard, the wounds on her body stung like fire. Swallowing, she shifted slightly to make the scratches more visible.

One of them - a tortoiseshell she - gasped, whirling to face the white tom. "Whitepelt, they're injured," she pleaded. "Let's bring them to Hazelcloud, we can consult them once they're healed. They won't do much harm in this state anyway."

Whitepelt looked unsure and wary, but eventually he dipped his head. "Alright, I suppose. We'll escort you to camp," he growled. "And we'll treat your wounds. No funny business, or we'll be on you in a second."

Belle nodded her head respectfully, but her eyes gleamed. _Yes, these idiotic Clan cats have actually fallen for our little ruse_. "Thank you so much."

Fernfoot darted forward, nudging Belle's side and supporting her. Belle felt uncomfortable with the close contact, but she forced her fur to stay flat. It wouldn't do to distance herself. The white tom - Whitepelt - nodded towards one of the smaller cats.

"Brackenpaw, run and tell Poppystar and Hazelcloud what's happening." The small tabby tom dashed off immediately, and the other cat - a pretty cream she-cat - padded forward to help Colt along.

"Let's get you two back to camp, shall we?"


	3. Shadows

**A/N's: **

Alright, so this chapter was updated fairly quickly. To be honest, this chapter was a bit of a filler. It's just so you could be properly introduced to our little friend down here; Foxblaze. He and precious little Belle are going to be our main characters, with the odd other POV as we progress along. Hopefully he's a likeable character.

So, the next update might be a little while, as I'm up to my elbows in writing and am currently trying to update my other stories. The next chapter of _Sides_ is going to be out soon (which by the way *cough cough* if you're into _PJO_, you should _totally _check out), it's just currently undergoing major behind the scenes editing. Also, I'm currently typing up _River and Hai_l, and _Jinxed_ is going in for a major brainstorming session, as I'm having _huge_ writers block with that. My poor little Clarity must be getting so lonely over there. _Tied_ is currently on hiatus while I fix up some other things, but other than that I think I've addressed everything.

Thanks for sticking by (if you've even bothered to read down this far) and enjoy the story!

**Thank You's;**

Thank you so much to _Moonsplash3201_ for favouriting the story.

**Reviews;**

_Gamblers Are Never Happy_** -**Thank you so much! Hope that you enjoy this chapter.

**CHAPTER TWO: Shadows **

_Foxblaze_

* * *

"Oi, you pesky little rascal!" Foxblaze darted after Tawnykit, purrs rumbling from his throat. The kittens were in a pesky mood, and Ripplekit wasn't feeling well, so Foxblaze had offered to keep the kits occupied while the queens took Ripplekit - and Cloudkit - to Hazelcloud. That meant running around, something that was almost exhausting as the little scraps of fur darted circles around him.

Still, Foxblaze didn't really mind. He had always been told that he had a lot of energy, so at least this way he could put it to good use. Waiting for the perfect moment, he batted a sheathed paw at Tawnykit, but in an instant her brother was there, growling playfully.

"Leafkit, I thought you were on my side!" Foxblaze questioned with a mock offended tone. The dark grey kitten shrugged, grinning as Tawnykit and Thunderkit skidded to a stop beside him.

"Us kits have to stick together," Thunderkit meowed proudly, puffing his chest out. Foxblaze felt his fur ruffle as he growled playfully at them. There was something about the innocence and naivety of kittens that seemed to warm his heart. As he was about to attack again, he felt a light weight leap onto his back, and tiny paws cling onto his fur.

Foxblaze let out a mock yell, gently throwing a familiar ginger blur off his back.

An amused purr came from next to Foxblaze, and he spun to see Ivytail blinking warmly at them. "I see you're having fun there," she meowed, eyes glittering in an unreadable emotion. "But Windtail called for you kittens to come inside."

As Thunderkit began to crow his triumph, Ivytail stopped him. "And I'm sure Skyfeather wants you inside as well. You all need a bite to eat, you can come out to play later. Don't disturb Ripplekit, he's sleeping, and he's not been feeling well."

It was with reluctant meows of protest that the kittens dragged themselves back to the den, tails trailing along the ground and paws scuffing at the dirt.

Ivytail padded forward to sit next to Foxblaze, wrapping her tail neatly around her paws. With a nervous tingle, Foxblaze realised that their fur was brushing gently. "How's Ripplekit?"

"Not well," Ivytail sighed, sweeping her tail back and forth gently. "He's so weak already, what with the difficult birth, and he's only getting sicker. Windtail's refusing to hear it, but-"

Whatever the pretty she-cat had been about to say next was cut off by an urgent yowl. Brackenpaw burst into the camp, skidding to a stop and calling out blindly, looking rather confused. Foxblaze jumped to his paws and ran over immediately, concern ruffling his pelt. He took comfort in Ivytail's faint presence as he checked over the young tom.

"What's wrong?" Ivytail questioned, as cats started to gather, whispering anxiously. Gossip was already spreading through the camp at a hair-raising rate. At this point, the whole forest would know that something was up.

"Our patrol encountered two cats on our territory," Brackenpaw panted, his flank heaving with each breath that he drew. "They're being escorted to camp now, and they're really injured."

A familiar calico she-cat slid into the commotion, eyes glittering in confidence. Poppystar always seemed to know when and where to jump into action. "Ivytail, run and tell Hazelcloud and Honeypaw to prepare their herbs."

Ivytail dashed away immediately until all that was visible was a cream tail disappearing into the medicine cat den.

"Foxblaze, Thrushpool. Go set up the spare den."

Foxblaze frowned, russet fur bristling in irritation. "Poppystar, how do we know if they're safe to be let in camp?" His mind hadn't forgotten the innocent kits who had stumbled into the nursery. He didn't want them to be in danger, but it appeared Poppystar wasn't listening, already ordering other cats around to do various duties.

"They'll be safe enough in the spare den. Two injured cats against a whole group of Clan cats will be nothing," Thrushpool meowed sensibly, already nudging Foxblaze in the right direction. "Just do as told, you can talk it over with Poppystar later, alright?"

Foxblaze shook his head, suddenly feeling foolish. "Yeah, sorry. I'll sweep out the den if you get the moss?"

Thrushpool only responded by scurrying off to gather the bedding. Foxblaze bounded over to the spare den, widening the entrance with his muzzle. As he squeezed his way in, he wrinkled his nose in slight disgust. The spare den obviously hadn't been used in a while, it was dusty and smelt damp. Shaking it off, he began to clear it up a bit, turning over the dirt and making it a tad more presentable. There was nothing much he could do, but he was saved when Thrushpool squirmed in with a bunch of moss and bracken. The two worked together to make some nests, but before they could do anything else, Thrushpool picked up some commotion.

"That'll be those injured cats," Foxblaze pointed out, and the two quickly made their way out and over to the crowding cats. Sure enough, Brackenpaw had been right. Frostfur and Fernfoot were supporting two heavily injured cats. One was a pure black tom, with a noticeable white foreleg. The other was a ringed ginger and black she-cat. Both were covered in heavy scratches and wounds.

"Who are you?" Petalstep was demanding, whisking her tail back in forth in suspicion and anger. Foxblaze secretly admired the deputy's strength, and how she seemed intimidating in the smallest ways and simplest things, but still kept a rational way of thinking. He was pleased to think that he had been taught by the best.

"I'm Pearl, and he's Chase," the she-cat meowed weakly, slumping her weight on Fernfoot. Foxblaze felt a stab of pity for the two, his previous anger now gone. While he still felt wary, he doubted that these two rogue cats would be able to harm the Clan in anyway. Comforted by the thought, he pushed his way closer to stand next to Ivytail, who had returned from getting the medicine cats. Most cats were hovering a safe distance away from the cats, as if afraid they would lash out and kill anything they touched.

"Why are you here?" Petalstep pressured, not seeming in the least concerned by their wounds and scratches.

Pearl and Chase exchanged looks, before Chase spoke, looking tough despite his weathered condition. "We were kittypets," he said roughly. Despite his tough exterior, Foxblaze thought he caught glimpses of pain in the black tom's eyes. _They don't look anything like kittypets_, he thought dubiously."Our twolegs moved, and we were left behind. We were trying to look for a good home, when.." His voice cracked, and Pearl stepped in quickly to continue the story.

"There was a band of cats... They attacked us, hurt us, kept us prisoner. We were their slaves, but we finally escaped."

Petalstep finally relaxed her position, although her expression was horrified. "Those wretched cats.." She meowed slowly, her eyes hardening. "I know who you ran into. They live in a ravine, we call them the Wicked. They live in a small ravine, which they like to call the Abyss."

Foxblaze's breath caught. Was Petalstep really accusing the Wicked of enslaving cats? _Our old time enemy... _He knew they were evil, but were they really that cruel? It seemed downright horrifying to be enslaving cats for their own benefit.

Poppystar slid into place, with Hazelcloud and Honeypaw behind her. The two medicine cats jumped into action immediately, blending poultices and applying them to the cat's fur.

"That sounds horrible," Poppystar meowed politely, her tone genuine. "We are very sorry. In fact, we would like to offer you safety and hospitality in our ranks."

Petalstep shot Poppystar a bewildered look, and Foxblaze felt like doing the same thing. "Poppystar-"

"No," Poppystar interrupted, shaking her head in warning at her deputy. "Trust me on this decision, Petalstep. We'll go over this later in my den." As Petalstep relented, the calico she-cat twisted to meet the two rogues gazes once again. "What is your decision? Of course, we cannot let you into our Clan right away. You're not trusted enough for that, unfortunately. But we will give you shelter and safety until you are well enough to travel."

Pearl and Chase exchanged looks once again, before Chase nodded, dipping his head in a sign of respect. "Thank you very much. We appreciate it greatly."

As the two were lead away into the medicine den, Foxblaze couldn't help but overhear Poppystar and Petalstep talking in hushed voices, on their way over to the leaders den.

"Poppystar, this isn't a wise choice. What if they're-"

"What was I supposed to do, Petalstep? They were two injured cats, would you be so heartless as to let them suffer through the forest?"

"MistClan would have taken care of them, you know that!"

"Who knows if they would make it that far? And you know as well as I do that MistClan would jump at any chance to recruit new warriors, no matter _where_ they're from. They'd have two warriors on us, and then where would we be? I know that they've been getting fidgety lately, it's only a matter of time before they demand yet another border extension."

Foxblaze strained, pricking his ears forward and sliding closer as inconspicuously as he could, but he could still only make out faint snippets of words.

"Well... Warriors are... MistClan..."

"Yes, but... Petalstep..."

Soon enough their voices faded out all together, and Foxblaze was left with doubt brewing in his stomach.

**...**

It was getting darker now, towards the end of the day, and Foxblaze had been on a few hunting patrols, yet he still felt restless and jittery. He couldn't get over the conversation he had overheard earlier. _Is MistClan really planning an attack, all for a small border extension?_ He scuffed his paws against the ground, and he received an exasperated sigh from Petalstep, who was picking on a rabbit next to him.

"Sorry, Petalstep," Foxblaze meowed sheepishly, flicking a tail and settling down on the cool earth, trying to seep up the chill. The day had been unbearably hot, and the heat was only getting worse. Still, at least prey was hardly a problem.

"You've been restless during the whole afternoon, Foxblaze," his former mentor pointed out, looking up from her prey to stare at him. "Is something wrong?"

"No.." Foxblaze lied hurriedly. He didn't want Petalstep to know that he had been eavesdropping on her and Poppystar's conversation. "It's just.. The rogues. They're bothering me, how easily they've been accepted into the Clan."

"Well, were we just supposed to leave innocent cats to suffer?" Petalstep queried. _Poppystar said something really simila_r, Foxblaze mused to himself, remembering the conversation earlier on. "You're still young, Foxblaze. Why don't you leave the worrying until your older days?" The patched she-cat rose to her paws, shaking out her fur. "But if it makes you feel better, I'm posting guards to look after them tonight. Just as an extra precaution. You can be on first shift, pick someone of your pleasing."

"Er, okay." Foxblaze blinked in confusion at Petalstep, frowning in further puzzlement as she smirked.

"On second thought, I'll do it. I'm sure Ivytail would like some sleep."

Feeling his pelt heat in embarrassment, he protested quickly. "Petalstep-" After a moments pause, he realised that it was probably easier just to let it go. "What about your prey?" He diverted the attention quickly, nodding towards the abandoned rabbit.

"Oh, you can finish it for me. Perhaps share it with Ivytail." Petalstep padded off, eyes gleaming in amusement.

**...**

Foxblaze stretched out lazily, flexing one paw and then the other slowly.

"Showing off, much?" Robintail purred in amusement from beside him, and Foxblaze jumped up to playfully cuff the other tom's ear. Petalstep -_ the wretched cat_ - had put him on guard duty with his brother. He supposed there could have been worse cats, but his brother was forever teasing him, and he knew that if Petalstep had thought something was up with him and Ivytail, then his brother would definitely be up for teasing him about it.

Before he could send Robintail a witty reply, a small golden figure appeared beside them.

"Hazelcloud says that you guys can escort them into the den now," Honeypaw chirped, bubbly as ever. Foxblaze nodded, relenting and slipping back into serious mode once more.

He watched in quiet amusement as Pearl and Chase were ushered out of the den by a fussing Hazelcloud.

"You have to come and tell me or Honeypaw if you feel even the slightest pain, alright? Come back in tomorrow, and I'll redress your wounds. If the poultice rubs off during the night, don't worry, I'll just-"

"Hazelcloud." Foxblaze stopped the tawny brown she-cat with an amused rumble, twitching his whiskers in badly concealed amusement. "They understand. We'll send them your way if anything is looking wrong."

Hazelcloud only nodded, disappearing inside the den without another word spoken. Honeypaw blinked, shuffling her paws shyly, before darting after her mentor with a parting meow.

Pearl and Chase looked awkward and out of place, shuffling along across the camp. When Foxblaze got close, he could only smell the pungent scent of herbs, as well as a thin under-layer something unrecognisable underneath.

It wasn't long before Foxblaze and Robintail were nudging the two newcomers into the spare den. Chase went in easily, settling down with a pained grumble. Pearl, however, lingered at the entrance. Foxblaze easily detected her hesitation.

"It won't bite," he told her, shifting from one paw to the other. The air was just perfect now, not too hot, but not too cold. It was a pity that it was the middle of the night. In the silence, he could pick out the faint mewling of the kittens. It sounded like they were bothering the queens for a story.

"Is this where you keep yours prisoners?" Pearl asked carefully, each word deliberate.

"No," Foxblaze frowned at her, faintly surprised. "We don't keep prisoners. Would you?"

There was a pause before Pearl responded. "No," she said tightly. "I was just... still on survival mode. Those rogues kept prisoners. We were put in a den, one far less comfortable than this one." She disappeared into the den without a second word.


End file.
